


A World Without Winden

by Steliosbogdan



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steliosbogdan/pseuds/Steliosbogdan
Summary: Set after the events of Dark Season 3, the inhabitants of Winden lead both eerily similar and drastically different lives, never knowing what the next day will bring. When a tragedy threatens the timeline, every piece is in the wrong place, and the once certain fate of Winden remains unknown.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A World Without Winden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something like this. As an avid Dark fan, I know I will never reach the heights and perfection of the series' narratives, but this is driven by my desire for "just one more season." Feedback and criticism are greatly appreciated, and thank you to all who give it a chance. I have a vision for a complete series, but I'd love to know what everyone thinks before I go for it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed from The Knot, Winden natives in the Origin World feel eerily familiar connections to worlds that no longer exist.

November 4, 2019

Choice and consequence. Every single move we make will make a mark in some way or another. It may not always be immediate, but it is inevitable. Thus, our decisions must be considered and reconsidered before they are put into motion. Once something has been done, no matter how hard one tries to undo, erase, or make a change, its impact will linger. Nothing can ever _truly_ be undone. Even if it appears so, time will always catch up to those who defy it. On the subject of time--

“Gosh, I really am starting to sound like Dad,” Marek proclaimed. “He was always so passionate about his craft. I, of all people, was convinced he’d figure out how to skip through time at some point or another.” He placed the document back on the table in the shop. It hadn’t been cleaned in years, but visiting it became a ritual. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, honey.” Sonja was always more fascinated than her husband over the mind-bending ideas of the great H.G. Tannhaus. Black holes in particular resonated with her, and as much as she may have been interested in continuing his legacy at least in part, there was a lot on her plate. Sure, Charlotte was older now, but so was Sonja. Marek told her it was never too late to pursue a passion. _Perhaps in another life_ , she’d think to herself.

“I really miss him, you know? Had I left my music and sports aside, maybe he would have lived to experiment with his only son. And he never did tell me about what happened to Mom. Why she disappeared out of our lives all of a sudden.”

Sonja peered away from her husband. It was a sensitive topic and she did not want to make matters worse. There were more questions than answers, but little time to dwell on them. Charlotte had invited them over for dinner that afternoon, for the first time in a long time. Was work truly as stressful as she always said? Was there that little time for her parents? But neither of them could judge. Lukas was a handful and they knew it. 

“Hey,” she said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we should head for Charlotte’s.” Her husband sighed. “You know he would be so proud of you, of her… and everything you’ve achieved. I know it.”

Marek let out a half smile and started towards the exit to the shop. He looked over his shoulder once more, imagining a younger boy sitting in his father’s lap, listening to intricate stories about clocks and spacetime. So well-versed in what he studied, even the most clueless listener could follow along, and whether he’d admit it at the time or not, Marek always admired his father. And he won’t ever stop.

***

“Regina, thank you so much for dinner,” Hannah declared. “It was delicious.”

“And you can have me and my best friend over _any_ time,” chuckled Katharina as she placed her arm around Hannah. “We always love spending time with you. Give your mother my best, will you? It’s been months since I last saw her.”

“I wish I could say she’s… doing better,” started Regina. “She’s not the same as she used to be. But I help her as much as I can.”

“Benni and I are always around if there’s something we can pick up or help with. Things have been rather slow at the station.”

“And don’t you ever forget who got you that job,” Torben added. “But Hannah and I will do our best. After all, it will soon be baby Jonas’ time to bless our lives.”

“A day more precious couldn’t come sooner,” said Regina warmly. “Everyone please be safe on your way home. And here--some leftovers wouldn’t hurt.”

Hugs were exchanged as everyone departed from the Tiedemann residence. Dinner parties were commonplace there, especially given her strong friendship with the Doppler, the Woller, and the Albers families. In a way, their company filled the void of a prominent male figure in her life. A man she could share all of her experiences and stories with hadn’t come along yet, and as the months and years went by, Regina wasn’t sure that day would ever come.

She stepped outside to make sure everyone had been on their way, and all seemed normal. The quiet was almost unsettling, yet the loud shout from afar made Regina jump. She was curious by nature, but also never afraid to lend a helping hand. Regardless, it was strange. Winden was not known for crime or dangerous circumstances, and everyone was fairly close-knit. Trouble in Winden, let alone at two in the morning, was far from common.

Running in the direction of the constant yelling, three figures could be seen in some kind of confrontation. One was tied to a tree while the others, a man and a woman, were oozing with anger. 

“I won’t forget about the payment,” the woman started. “Mercy is mercy, but take advantage and suddenly we’re just a bunch of idiots.” 

“This isn’t just about money for you,” the tree-bound man muttered. “I told you what kind of situation I’m in, but yet here you are, thousands of miles away from home for what? If you’re gonna kill me, no better chance than now.”

The woman looked around and fixated her gaze on a large rock. Quickening her pace, Regina inched closer to the potential crime scene, hell-bent on putting an end to whatever was interfering with her good night’s sleep.

“Hey!” she yelled. “What’s all this about?”

The two perpetrators stared her down, at first ignoring the handgun visibly hanging from her waist. Before long, it was surely the only thing in their minds, and at a clear disadvantage, they bolted in the opposite direction. She dashed towards the tree the hopeless man was stuck to, who was scarred in more places than one, likely at their behest. She pulled a knife from her back pocket and cut the rope surrounding his feet and arms, then helped him to the ground.

“I’m so sorry that had to happen to you. What did they want?”

“It’s a long story, my dear. But I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.” The pair locked eyes and the man made out a difficult yet genuine smile, wincing in pain at the cuts and gashes tormenting his body. 

“My home is just a little bit further back. Let me help clean you up a bit then you can be on your way. Do you live around here?”

“This is my first time in Winden. A new beginning, I’d like to call it. But I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Regina was surprised, and rightfully so. People were born and died in Winden, and it wasn’t a particularly prominent tourist spot, so what could have brought the man to the town? It was too late and still a delicate situation to keep questioning, so her inner caregiver came forward.

“Oh, well, I have some spare room to help you get your bearings. You’re welcome to stay with me if you’d like.” 

The man was flattered, but he respectfully shook his head. “I couldn’t put that burden on you. If anything I’m indebted to you for helping me out of that mess.”

“We can talk about who owes whom later. I’ll show you the way.”

Regina helped the man to his feet, holding him from falling as they slowly made their way towards the Tiedemann home. The walk was not long, but for someone in his state, the pain made all the difference. Whether or not helping the man was a good idea continued to circle through her mind, but her intuition rarely failed her. Something drew her to him that evening, yet it was not easily explainable. But the interaction did not seem foreign, despite only having met the man for the first time in her life. 

As they approached the front door, Regina stopped for a moment and gazed at the wounded man.

“I’m sorry, but you look awfully familiar. Are you sure you aren’t from around here?”

“I am sure. I would have recognized those beautiful eyes anywhere.”

She smiled at his compliment. It was not often that she received such comments, so her mood was instantly lifted.

“I haven’t even gotten a chance to ask you your name. We’ve been through so much already to leave that out.” 

“It’s Al-all right. I’m Boris. Boris Niewald.”

“Well, Boris Niewald, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Regina Tiedemann.”

He nodded and smiled as Regina helped him through the door and onto a vacant bed, where she prepared to nurture him back to good health. It may not have seemed possible, but Boris’ gratitude transcended his pain. No friend or family member would have risked themselves for him, let alone a complete stranger. But perhaps “stranger” was too distant a denomination. Before long, he felt like he had known her for a lifetime.

June 27, 2020 

“He’s so precious, isn’t he?”

“Definitely looks more like you,” Torben conceded. “Where did all my features go?”

“We’ll find out someday,” Hannah smirked, giving him a kiss. “Are you heading to work already?”

“A bit earlier today. I need to update Peter on something important. But I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

She nodded in agreement and sat patiently by baby Jonas’ side. For a time she was not even sure if she could have a child, with miscarriage after miscarriage tearing her apart. Yet through thick and thin, her husband stood by her side and made sure she had somebody to trust. Somebody who she could spend the rest of her days with. Besides, how could Torben want anything different? Everybody knew he called her the most beautiful woman in town.

Hannah had the name Jonas in mind long before his birth. Something about the name called to her, a kind of connection that was inexplicable. It just felt _right_. She could never forget the day he was brought into the world, those bright blue eyes illuminating the world and the strange excess of laughing and smiling as opposed to crying. Indeed, Jonas was not much of a crier at all. From the very beginning, the joy was almost overwhelming--like true gratitude for being blessed with life. 

Deep in thought, Hannah almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. She gave Jonas a comforting touch and rushed to the door, ecstatic at the sight of her best friend, Katharina. Her loving embraces were like no other.

"It seems like forever since I've seen you," Hannah started. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Let's just say my lonely days are finally over. I finally met someone. Take a look."

She handed him a photo, and the face was familiar. For a moment, Hannah had forgotten Ines Kahnwald even had a son. He didn't go out very often, although he was extremely friendly whenever they had interacted before. 

"Stefan, right?" Hannah questioned.

"Absolutely right. I don't know why it took so long to find somebody like him. I was getting a couple of things for Ines when I ran into him and... well, the rest is history."

"She didn't set the two of you up, did she?" Hannah joked, hoping to get just a bit more information out of her friend.

"I think the connection was just there from the start. But I want to wait and see how things play out before I make any of _those_ decisions, if you know what I mean."

"The time will come like it did for Torben and me. I didn't think we could even bring this little one into the world after all I've been through. But I would say it was worth it."

"I had an idea, but I don't want you or your husband to feel any obligation," Katharina assured.

"Anything," Hannah said confidently.

"There's still a few things I'm not certain about. You know how things have been for me in the past." Katharina had her fair share of heartbreakers, cheaters, and everything in between. She even came into contact with a felon at one point, but he treated her well--at least at first. It turned out felon and cheater didn’t go very well together.

“Go on,” Hannah urged.

“I know Torben’s the head of everything down at the station, and everyone’s life story is in those files of theirs. Maybe he could unofficially take a glance at Stefan’s?” She sighed. “I just want this to work, ultimately. That’s all.”

“Of course, I’ll speak to him about it as soon as he gets home. It won’t be an issue.”

Katharina tickled baby Jonas' foot, grinning widely at the sound of his laughter. His happiness was contagious, piercing through any negativity like sun rays on a cloudy afternoon. Bright and cheerful--it was no surprise yellow was his signature color.

"I've thought long about kids and names as you have," began Katharina. "I'd want to be a better mother to my kids than...well, anyways. Perhaps fate has already sealed what will come next for me. But if I had to pick, I would love a daughter. Don't you think Martha sounds pretty?”

Hannah paused for a moment. Jonas stood up for a moment at the sound of the name, but fearing a possible fall or worse, she attended to him immediately.

"I couldn't think of anything better," remarked Hannah. She poured a glass of wine for the both of them in celebration of the good news. 

"To a long and healthy relationship," she declared.

"And may our children be the best of friends like we are!" Katharina finished.

The celebration was interrupted by the tone of Hannah's phone, and upon further inspection, it was her husband. _Strange of him to call on a busy day_ , she thought.

"Everything okay at work?" she asked.

"Hannah, I don't even know where to begin here. Mrs. Tiedemann was found dead in her apartment this morning."

***

"Do you ever get that weird feeling of, I don't know, something bad that's supposed to happen?"

"Nonsense. It's the brightest Winden's been in weeks," Peter said comfortingly.

"I just had a nightmare last night and...ah, it's nothing. Let's get to where we need to," Benni rushed.

The adoption clinic was just a little bit farther away on foot, a plan long in the works for the couple. Benni was always truthful and adamant about her transition, but this never caused Peter to stray away from her. If anything, it brought them closer, even if the childbearing issue hung over their heads like a terrible omen. _We will find a way_ , he'd assure her. Katharina joked it was the purest love in all of Winden, but the two really were inseparable. 

Upon entering, they were greeted by the woman who would finally help turn their dreams into a reality.

"Good afternoon, Jana," Peter started. "How is everything?"

"All is well, Mr. Doppler. Thank you for asking." It appeared she had aged gravely since their last meeting, yet that was only months back. Not much was known about her home life, but to call it stressful seemed an understatement.

"And Mads?" Benni added.

"Doing much better. He's been visiting a lot more now."

Not wanting to linger on the topic for too long for obvious reasons, Peter was anxious to see if the documentation had gone through and he could finally have a child to call his own. The process was long and strenuous, but he was perseverant. Even Benni had given up on a few occasions, but the payoff would mean something incredible for their future. Jana led them into her office with a document in hand. A picture was visible on the first page, but Peter could not make it out in its entirety. Could that have been _his_ child? The moment years in the making finally coming to an end?

"Please give us some good news," Benni began. "I know you told us today was the make or break moment for our case."

"You know her and I have been fighting for quite some time and--"

"Save it, Mr. Doppler. What I have to tell you couldn't be any better news. Everything has been approved." Handing the paperwork and a pen to the couple, she made out a slight smile, growing ever bigger with the embrace and passionate kiss Peter and Benni shared moments after hearing the news.

"I can't believe this!" Peter exclaimed. "You aren't joking with us here, are you?"

"I have fought more than I would like to admit for you two. More than any usual client, surely."

"Does she have a name? How old is she? What can you tell us about her?" Benni's mind flooded with questions, thousands of which would surely come to her after the initial shock wore off.

"That is your Franziska _Doppler_ ," Jana emphasized, looking in Peter's direction. "I wish you both nothing but the best with her. Everything you need to know are in those few pages."

The woman's secretary marched into the room, heading straight for the coffee maker. He kept up with the Dopplers and their case for nearly as long as Jana, so he did not hesitate to celebrate with them.

"Congratulations, you two." He embraced Peter and Benni, and as a childhood friend of the former, was always kept up to date with his plans. That is, until the incident that nearly tore them apart.

"Thank you," Benni remarked. Peter did not speak a word, but simply smiled in his direction before quickly looking away.

"You know, my wife is cooking up some of her signature pasta tonight. Would you care to join us, maybe to celebrate and enjoy this new accomplishment?" He stumbled over his words, visibly nervous at his former best friend's possible reaction. They exchanged few words in recent, as much as he hoped this would change. 

"We have a couple of errands to run after this, but--"

"--we'd be happy to push them until tomorrow," Benni finished, nudging Peter in hopes he would get the message.

"Right," Peter whispered.

"I hope to see you later, then. After all, who knows what tomorrow has in store for us? Hell, the Apocalypse could come for us any minute now!" he chuckled.

Peter maintained a straight face, thinking _if only, I'd never have to see you again_. But he maintained his composure and positive attitude. Nothing could ruin the day for him, and perhaps it was time for bygones to be bygones. A new chapter for them both.

"Ah, Peter," Jana's secretary began. "You never did find my jokes funny. Some things just never change."


End file.
